One Year as a space pirate
by Gamble
Summary: PG for fight scenes. King Vegeta and King Cold have been rival partners in planet capturing and destroying for years. Prince Vegeta and Frieza have always been best friends. When they are sent on a year-long conquering mission, what could tear them apart?
1. Year long mission

Frieza laughed hard at his challenger. He was forming a deathblow crusher and Vegeta looked helpless. Frieza fired and it rushed at Vegeta. Then, when it was right infront of his face, Frieza made it stop in the air.

"How bad are you Vegeta?"

"Good enough. Smart too. Why do you always stop it?" Vegeta yelled and smashed the deathblow back at Frieza. The training program froze it and made it dissapear, moments before smashing Frieza to pieces.

"Because I like to get the last word in." The two shared a laugh. They were both young fighters, and the princes of the mightiest empire in the universe. King Vegeta and King Cold were capturing planets and splitting the rule. They had always been jealous of each other's power. Vegeta was the prince of the saiyens, and though it wasn't his official title, Frieza was the prince of King Cold's empire. Vegeta and Frieza were good friends, but there was a hidden desire to out preform the other in both of them. "I'm going to join my father in a planet auction. We should train again tomarrow."

"Yes, it is late. You won't be so lucky next time Frieza." They both left the training room quickly.

"All of you saiyens are worthy…Why Vegeta, what a pleasant surprise." The king of saiyens acknowledged his son as he marched into the room. He was talking to a group of 30 saiyens, who were in a military formation, and armor. They all bowed quickly. "I am choosing your bodyguards, now that you are leaving the planet for an extended period with Frieza and his men. Since you are here, you may choose."

"Show me your fighting skills!" Vegeta was restless and wanted to choose only the best. Five stood out from the rest of the crowd. They were Nappa, Raditz, Kenko, a girl named Mika, and Kakkarot. "Hmm…Kakkarot, show me your identification card…What! A third class? Hahahaha! You may back down." He looked closely at all of the men, but skipped the two women fighters. "I have made a decision. Nappa and Kenko are to be my bodyguards. _Not that I need any_" he added. The rest of you are to accompany me on my trip as my warriors. Takeoff is at 0800 hours next week. Be there or we leave you!" Vegeta spoke sharply at the saiyens, and all looked pleased exept for Kakkarot and Mika. 

****

Six days later, in the room of Prince Vegeta

"Which planet am I to go to, father?"

"It is a planet King Cold bought from a green man in an auction today. He didn't want it, but that young one Frieza insisted. Now we need you to conquer and colonize it. You and Frieza must share command. Stay focused, and don't let the troops get out of hand." King Vegeta was talking to his son as Vegeta tossed his armor in his large bag. 

"Does Frieza have his own army?"

"I would assume so. Remember son, train hard forever to out-do that Frieza. The day will come when we can subdue them and turn this into your own empire!" 

"Yes…" Vegeta sounded like he agreed, but didn't enjoy the thought of destroying Frieza, his best friend.

"So, my son, everybody is here but the prince of saiyens and his men. I don't know how you can stand that arrogant monkey but…"

"Shh…Here they come father!" Frieza hushed his father as drums beat hard. Vegeta's grand parade was being held. All of the troops were marching in may-day style,and every ten out of one-hundred rows of saiyens, two flags were held on either side. A drum kept a steady marching beat. In the front, King and Prince Vegeta were riding in an open carraige. King Vegeta and King Cold bowed to each other, and King Cold made a long speech about the mission, and how it would be a year of hopping planets and capturing them before the two reached home again. Vegeta's choosen troops flew up ahead of the rest, and entered the space craft. The rest of the saiyens, and King Cold's men marched back to the palace of King Vegeta. 

Vegeta and Frieza were in the conference room of the space craft discussing the powers of their mighty armies. The two sets of bodyguards were beginning to get to know each other. Frieza had choosen a tall pale man named Zarbon, and a short, fat, pink man named Dodoria. Suddenly, the black haired women warrior Mika stormed into the room. She had black hair pulled into two short ponytails sticking strait up. She had sliver lipstick and eyeshadow, obviously a sign of her family.

"You are horrible, Prince Vegeta! You chose the two highest class saiyens to be your bodyguards, instead of the best fighters! And another thing…" She suddenly met an icy stare from the prince, and an angry one from Frieza. She slowly bowed to Vegeta, then to Frieza. "And another…another thing…I'm sorry for complaing, my prince." She quickly began to walk out of the room, when Vegeta yelled for her to halt. Now the girl, who was about a year younger than Vegeta quivered. "Please don't hurt me…I want to die a more honerable death…not by my own kind…I meant no harm, I was just upset that…"

"Quiet! I will not kill you. You are one of my most powerful soldiers. I like how you respect and fear those more powerful then you, but you still stand up for your self. A true saiyen indeed. You will be rewarded with the title of Officer." Mika's face brightened immeadeatly, but Vegeta's face darkened. He yelled "BUT IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER AGAIN, YOU WILL HAVE NO FUTURE AS A SAIYEN!!! Now get out!!!I'm having a conference with your other lord Frieza. Pay your respects!" Mika bowed to both of them and scurried out of the room.

With in a week, the first-class saiyen Raditz was named the other officer of the Saiyen army. Frieza and Vegeta were training in the ship's complex training facility. They both had a shield around them and the computer calculated the damage of each blow. Frieza was blocking every one of Vegeta's punches with relative ease. Then Frieza's fist lit up and he smashed at Vegeta. Vegeta lifted his arm to block it and the computer spoke _99% POSSIBLE DAMAGE. SHATTERED ARM_. 

"Damn you Frieza! Take this! BIG BANG BALL! Vegeta collected all of the energy around him and compacted it into a big ball in his right hand. He threw it at Frieza and the computer boomed. _200% DAMAGE. FIGHT OVER. VEGETA IS THE WINNER! _But it was too late. Vegeta had lit up with a golden aura and was yelling in anger over the computer. His and Frieza's sheild's dissapeared, and Frieza was screaming for Vegeta to stop. But Vegeta couldn't hear. He couldn't see either. He was just focusing all of his strength into this attack. "**FINAL STRIKE!" **Vegeta wasn't visible under the thick aura anymore. He sped tworads Frieza like a torpedo and struck him head first. Frieza screamed in agony, and Vegeta finally realized that the shields were off. _700% DAMAGE. FIGHT OVER VEGETA IS THE WINNER! _Vegeta ran to Frieza, who was a bloody, shattered wreck. He flew him to the sick bay, where they treated his blood and threw him in the regeneration tank. 

Vegeta sat in his makeshift throne room, his forehead buried in his hand. Could he have actually killed Frieza? Was he that stupid? Was he that heartless? Was he that powerful!? Mika and Raditz marched into his throne room. They bowed.

"My lord."

"How do you, my prince?"

"Fine, fine officers. Have a seat."

"The doctors have done all they can. The first regeneration tank was to weak to heal the massive wounds on Frieza. They have placed him in a stronger one, but it seems too weak still. It is all up to luck now." Raditz finished his grave report.

"Things look grim for Master Frieza. And also, we are having trouble controlling bad blood brewing between our soldiers and Frieza's men. A rumor got out that Frieza had died, and they blamed you for it. A brawl started when the soldiers began to defend you. It is interesting to note that you take full control of his army if Frieza should pass away. Thank you for your audience, my lord." Mika bowed and left. Raditz stayed though. 

"Now we must discuss the plan to take Namek for ourselfs…"

*******************************************************************************************

Did we like? Five reviews and I will post the next chapter. Flames do not count. And I forgot the disclaimer so you should know that I don't own DBZ, but I do own any character who has never appeared in an episode.


	2. Landing

Frieza was still in critical condition. It looked very grim. There were grumblings of rebellion in Frieza's army.

"I say we kill Vegeta! He killed master Frieza!" a soldier yelled.

"No! We should have King Cold kill Vegeta! He would be sure to destroy him!" Dodoria argued.

"Shut up, all of you! Frieza will live! I know he will! He can't be dead, because he is destined to rule the universe. HE WILL KILL VEGETA!!!" Zarbon's words caused a stirring in the army barracks. He was Frieza's best friend aside from Vegeta. Zarbon had made a pledge to avenge Frieza's death when it happened. Suddenly a man ran in. 

"One of our doctor's says that Frieza's dying as we speak! Come quick!" Zarbon screamed and ran into the sick bay. He saw people crowding around the regeneration tank. He pushed through and saw Frieza's lifeless body. He was barely alive.

"Damn you Vegeta!" Zarbon shoved Vegeta into his private quarters that he got for being a bodyguard of Frieza's. "I'm going to avenge my master's death!" Vegeta stood with his arms crossed.

"You can't defeat me, and Frieza's not even dead yet. Why bother fighting me?" Zarbon yelled and began throwing frantic punches and kicks at Vegeta, who calmly dodged every one of them. It was laughable how easy it was for Vegeta. 

Shouts of joy and surprise rose from the other room. Zarbon didn't hear them, or care. He began using his ultimate attack.

"THUNDEEEEEEERRRRRRR STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE!!!!!AHH!!!" He stopped short as he felt a cold hand grip the back of his neck. It cut of his breathing, and a familier voice scolded him

"What are you thinking, Baka! Vegeta could've and should've killed you! Why do you attack the Prince of Saiyens!?" The person holding him drew back his other hand, and slammed it into Zarbon's back, sending him into the wall and cracking it. Vegeta just smirked

"Good to see you healthy again, Frieza!"

"Yes, I'm only about 50%. Good enough to destroy him." Frieza chuckled. Vegeta's military officers burst in. 

"What happened!?" Mika shouted.

"Nothing, nothing. Take Zarbon to the sick bay please." Vegeta ordered. Mika and Raditz dragged him along. Vegeta slowly followed them out, and didn't see the icy glare Frieza shot him as he walked off.

It had been a day since they had landed on the Planet Namek. They were waiting for the Namekians to make the first strike. They were all camped out in little tents in the jungle. Finally Vegeta felt their ki approaching. He calmly walked out to the edge of the forest and waited for them to reach his sight. _What is he doing!_ Everybody in the camp wondered. He finally saw them approaching in a tight V-line formation. He raised his power to it's maximum and released his energy from his hand. It covered everything infront of him in a bright yellow light, and knocked back trees. The Namekian's formation was broken, as the sheer enerygy killed most of them. Only five remained, and they all ran at him. He shot up into the air and summoned a huge ki ball.

"BIG…BANG….BALL!!!!!!" Vegeta let go his super-powerful attack and it crushed all of the Namekians in sight. Vegeta rockected down back to the camp, where everybody, including Frieza, was visibly shocked at the power Vegeta displayed. 

"I've had enough fun for today, I suppose. Officer Mika, lead the troops in a capturing mission. Kill nobody unless necisary. The Namekians are strong workers, so they will make effective slaves. Officer Raditz, come with me to my tent, we have plans to make."

Mika had a surprisingly hard time with the opposition. She split the army onto different sections of Namek and went into the city herself, with ten-or-so saiyans. They tore through a wave of Namekians, unable to withstand their power. 

"Following light!" Mika yelled. A bright light covered the area. All of the Namekians suddenly became under her control. A saiyan chained them all together and led them to the prison. The saiyans moved into the heart of the city, a large fountain. The fountain was surrounded by a circle of Namekians, all chained together. "They practically did my work for me!" Mika chuckled. She ordered the other saiyans to charge them. A saiyan name Bri ran up to a namek. He called on his partner and they used the section of chain seperating them as a clothsline, knocking Bri flat on his back. Then he sent a hard kick flying at one of the namekians, but he got his foot tangled in the chain. Then the namek sent a roundhouse kick at Bri, stunning him and quickly strangled him with the chain. Now that he was dead, Mika got angry. 

"Following Light!" 

"Spell Shield!" The Namekians used this attack to cancel out the mind control technique. The battle went on like this slowly for hours. Finally Mika got exasperated.

"Give up now, or I will destroy you!"

"You must be on a capturing mission, or you would have killed us already! You don't want to disobey your prince, do you?" A namekian soldier taunted. 

"Have it your way, namek!" Mika grabbed the chain, and began pulling it back, compressing all of the namekians. The saiyans rushed at them and beat them all senseless, then brought them to the prison ship. Of the fifteen Namekians, five of them were smart enough to unchain themselves. They began to run, but Mika saw them.

"Zansoken…Energy…Dam!!!" Mika released the homing attack and it instantly killed all of the namekians.

Frieza was watching the battle from the sky. _Hmm…she's strong. A true rebel._ He saw the Namekians running for cover. _I see the power in her._ Then he saw something disturbing. On all of the rooftops, soldiers appeared. They were short, only about four feet tall. They were all relatively fat, and had long ears that lopsided on the top of their blue heads. They all wore blue armor, matching their skin color. They began raining ki blasts on the saiyan warriors. The saiyans had no idea what was happening. Mika felt a high power level nearby, higher then Vegeta's! Then the small blue soldiers rushed at them. They used harsh physical attacks to put the saiyans on their heels. 

"Units! This is no longer a capturing mission! Destroy them!" The saiyans were still admirable fighters, and made good use of their ki. Burning the blue fighters with ki charged fists and feet, the saiyans quickly regained the advantage. 

Suddenly all of the saiyans became frightened. The high power level was getting nearer and nearer. The blue fighters were seemingly awaiting it's arrival, all with smirks on their faces. Mika felt it advance. Closer, Closer, freezing her in her place. She felt an icy breath touch her neck, and saw all of her troops staring at her in horror.

"_I must destroy you, my dear." _She could feel that it was summoning it's energy for a killer blow.

****

POW!!!

Frieza rocketed down and smashed the enemy to the ground. Mika finally turned and saw the enemy slowly dragging himself up off the ground.

"What are you doing here, Kooler!?" Frieza hissed.

"This planet belongs to the Saubaumen Empire, brother. Retreat or die."


	3. Battle on Namek

Frieza watched in horror as his brother spoke.

"You are pathetic, you know."

"Silence! I am the strongest fighter in the universe! I am to be the Emperor of the Universe!" Frieza hissed.

"Oh come on, brother! You are only in form one! You still work for our weak father, Cold!" 

"Our father is to be the leader of all planets! You could have been the heir to the throne, but you threw it all away to lead the Saubaumen. You should bow to our father, Kooler." 

"Don't be stupid, Frieza! Father could be defeated easily by that monkey! You know it, I know it!" Frieza balled his fists and began to power up. But it was a saiyan warrior, Kakkarot who attacked Kooler. He a powerful leaping uppercut kick, sending the unsuspecting changeling tworads Mika, who met him with a graceful palm to the chest.

"DON'T EVER INSULT THE MIGHTY KING OF THE SAIYAN EMPIRE AGAIN, OR YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!!!" Kakkarot yelled. Kooler licked the blood stream trickling down his chin.

"Word has it that we are having trouble at the Namek city, sire!" Nappa reported. 

"Our troops can handle some namekians." Vegeta replied.

"That's not the problem, my prince. It's Kaibaumen, and Kooler!" Nappa was obviously very worried about this issue. He and Mika had become very close, and Nappa worried for his friend.

_Damn that Kooler! Why does he disturb us so! _Vegeta thought. "I'm on it. Come with me Nappa, and get Turles!"

"You are fiesty, saiyan. You think you can make me pay! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE THE EMPEROR PAY!!!" Kooler powered up to his max, and yelled at Kakkarot.

_Dear Kami! He has a power level of 1,300,000! I have a mear 550,000! _Kakkarot thought.

"Perhaps he can't, but I can!" Frieza scoffed. He started screaming, and thinking of memories.

Kooler had been eating dinner with King Cold, Frieza, and many changelings and saiyans. He suddenly rose and began to fire immense ki blasts at everybody. There were screams of pain and agony filling his head. Frieza had lept up to try to stop him, but Kooler beat him down. Kooler flew out of the banquet hall and moments later there was a huge explosion, burying everything and everybody. Frieza barely survived that attack. Kooler had changed since then. He was now in form two, doubling his power.

Frieza was enraged by the memories, and a bright blue light engulfed him. The lizard-like creature began to grow horns, and his skin color deepened.

"At last, I am a form two changeling! Brace yourself brother!!!" Frieza charged swiftly.

Vegeta, Kenko, and Nappa silently glided into a nearby building window. They quickly made their way tworads the end of the building facing the battle, cloaking their ki as best as they could.

"The Kaibaumen can't sense us, they're to focused on the feroucious battle, I suspect." Turles reported. Turles was a smart saiyan. He was weaker than Nappa, not to say Turles was weak, but he had intelligence to rival the prince. Nappa was rather dumb, but the strongest fighter on Vegeta, exept for the King and Prince. 

"My scouter reads a power level of around 900,000 for all of the Kaibaumen. Kooler is stronger then ever. An incredible 1,300,000! Take caution!" Vegeta warned. He had a power level of roughly 1,000,000.

"Whoa! Check out Freiza! 1,290,000! He's gonna take on Kooler!" Nappa exclaimed. They seemed to exited to realize the tiny ki of a nearby human. She watched in horror as the saiyans described their battle plan. Suddenly Turles snickered.

"Come out, weakling. We know you're here."

"Come on, Baka! No use hiding from the almighty saiyans!" Vegeta said. The woman slowly inched out of hiding.

"So what should we do with the Baka?" The girl interupted Vegeta saying

"My name isn't baka. I'm Bulma, and I'm dangerous in more ways then you can imagine!" The saiyans broke into spontanious laughter.

"And how's that?" Turles questioned. Bulma opened a cylinder. A large ray gun appeared out of it. "Nice trick." Turles taunted. Bulma went to the trigger.

"You want some of this?" She asked. Not hearing an answer, she fired at Vegeta, as he seemed to be the leader. It bounced off of his chest!

Frieza was having much trouble with his brother. He would always make the attacks, and Kooler would always block or dodge. He suddenly felt a large ki rise from a nearby building. _VEGETA!_ He instantly knew.

Bulma got frustrated and began rapid firing all over the place. She blew down the buildings walls, all of the equipment, but couldn't harm the saiyans. Finally the wall began to crumble, and the whole building collapsed forward. The saiyans all hovered up in the air as the building fell. 

"Help me! Please help me!!!" Bulma screamed as she fell. 

"Should we save her?" Turles asked.

"She's not worth it." Nappa said.

"She's a scientist. Maybe she could be usefull to us." Vegeta thought. "Well, only one way to find out!" said Vegeta. He flew down and grabbed Bulma's wrist.

"Please don't let go…" she wimpered.

The battle was interupted as large beams stuck the earth. One of them hit Mika, and she fell back. Staring up at the sky she saw Vegeta holding on to somebody. She flew up into the sky as the building crumbled onto Frieza and Kooler. 

"Vegeta!" Mika yelled.

"Deal with the woman! I'm going to finish Kooler off once and for all!!!" Vegeta yelled at the officer.

"But Vegeta…" Mika argued.

"No time for this, Baka! Take the woman!" Mika obeyed and Vegeta rocketed down to the ground at top speed. 

All there was on the ground was rubble and confused Kaibaumen. Frieza and Kooler were nowhere to be seen. The saiyan army came to their senses quickly and began to attack the Kaibaumen. Within minutes, ten of the thirty remaining Kaibaumen were dead, and the rest made a speedy retreat. The third class saiyan Kakkarot walked up to Vegeta.

"Why the hell weren't you fighting with us! What good do you do hiding in a building, Baka!?" A vein in Vegeta's forhead began to bulge. He grabbed Kakkarot's face with is hand and slammed him agaist the ground.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME IN THAT MANNER AGAIN!!! IT IS MY BUISNESS WHAT I WAS DOING, AND CALLING ME A BAKA IS THE WORST MISTAKE YOU'VE EVER MADE!!!" Vegeta cried. He then grabbed Kakkarot by his neck and strangled him until near death. At that point he shoved his head underwater in the fountain. When he pulled it out Vegeta demanded "Call me the prince!" Kakkarot could not talk, so Vegeta locked his wrists on Kakkarot's neck and unleashed a feroucious blast that sent Vegeta into the air. Kakkarot collapsed in a heap on the ground. He was only breathing in short gasps every so often now.

"_You…are…the prince…of sai…saiyans."_ Kakkarot whispered.

"Take this pathetic saiyan to the sick bay." Vegeta ordered. He spat on Kakkarot as he was carried off. 

Frieza all of the sudden clawed his way out of the rubble. "Kooler escaped." He reported.


End file.
